


Chapter 02 离婚案 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [6]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:48:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 02 离婚案 B

　　魏律师今天很后悔穿了暗金尖领衬衫，只要穿这件衣服，就没什么好事。上次去见淑慎就穿的这个，结果不仅被怼的无话可说，还被委托人搅停了和谈。  
　　现在看来，凌玲还不如赵然，赵然只是不说话，但不会节外生枝，自己惹麻烦。可凌玲却把她的千叮咛万嘱咐当成空气，依旧我行我素，不仅没找到吴书来的出轨证据，甚至由于忙着工作，忘记删掉和胡长谦的合影。  
　　“你看看这些个！是你出轨在先吧！”  
　　吴书来将照片堆满了桌子，全是凌玲和那个小演员的亲密照，尺度不大，但明眼人都能看出两人之间的关系。  
　　原本甜蜜幸福的夫妻，为了钱可以打到六亲不认，互相揭短侮辱，这也是弘历讨厌离婚官司的原因之一。今天从双方见面就开始吵，他被吵得头疼，一度想远离嘈杂的环境，但又不忍心留魏璎珞自己在这儿撑着。  
　　男方的条件就是不再提起诉讼，也不能离婚，和平解决事端。凌玲今天裹的严实，却挡不住身材。女人长成这样，又能赚钱，男方没什么出息的话，愿意离就有鬼了。  
　　“我哪儿出轨了？一年前分明是你不愿意离好吧，你把日子看清楚，这些所谓的证据都是什么时候拍的？”  
　　“既然法院并未判定离婚，就代表夫妻关系没有终结，所以您的确是婚内出轨......”对家律师势在必得，所以任由委托人冲老婆发火，可惜他的话还没说完——  
　　女人也不恼火，仿佛根本没看见那些照片：“你不就是觉得离婚了自己没面子吗，从此在外面没有五套房可以显摆了，只有一套了。”  
　　“我是男人，离了婚也照样找！你就不一样了，你觉得这个小年轻真会和你结婚？”吴书来被戳中痛处，差点一蹦三尺高。  
　　魏璎珞突然觉得这个行政经理很可怜，说是归属总裁直管，但实际上只是个传话筒，几乎捞不到油水。表面看上去风光，实际赚的全是死工资，为了和平级打好关系，又不得不大把大把的花交际费。如果真离婚，交际费大概很难支撑，而且他最多分到两套房，可之前在同事面前吹过的牛皮，大概不止两套……  
　　她噌的直起身来，凌玲之前提的要求是四套，只能留一套给吴书来，如果搞不定，律师费只怕要打折扣。但他们在就家务事吵架，几位律师明显插不进嘴。  
　　“要不是当时被催婚，我会嫁给你？工作不行顾家不够，没有富贵命偏有直男癌。”凌玲仍然轻松的靠在椅背上，板着手指看新做的指甲，话头却越讲越锋利。  
　　弘历无奈扶额，清清嗓子试图引起两人注意：“我们可以先谈条件，毕竟是多年夫妻……”  
　　再这么吵下去非动手不可。  
　　“嫁的太急，也没来得及试一试，等领证已经晚了。为了维护那点可怜的关系，明明不舒服偏得装出一副舒服的样子，装久了真是累人。”  
　　情况好像朝着不受控制的方向发展了，所有人都能听懂这指的是什么，对家律师也变了脸色。吴书来一个大男人，自然受不了妻子大庭广众说这些。世上最令人生气的事，就是你快气死了，对面还无所谓。他盯着凌玲那张云淡风轻的脸，忍耐已经到了极限：  
　　“你什么意思？你别欺人太甚！想好了，除了我没人要你！”  
　　“那个……别，咱们还是谈谈……”魏璎珞见势头不对想拦，却已经拦不住了。  
　　什么要不要的，这话说的好像她是菜市场的白菜，任人挑选。凌玲一巴掌拍在洽谈桌上：“我怎么了我？这本来就是婚姻生活里很重要的一部分，又不是为了生孩子才做机械运动。我当初就不该装，让你有点自知之明，好好掂量自己几斤几两！”  
　　“凌玲你就是个x！”  
　　惊天动地的一声吼，洽谈桌上的假花瓶摆件被掀翻，瓷片碎了一地。打女人是吴书来人生中最爷们儿的时刻，毕竟他打不过男的。  
　　“安保！叫安保来！”弘历大跨几步，到栏杆处朝一楼叫人。海兰察闻声从隔间探出头，没去喊安保，而是和李玉一起跑上了楼。  
　　对家律师已经迅速撤离战场，拦都不拦半下。魏璎珞坐在凌玲边上，自然也受到了攻击，但她没有躲避，而是抄起桌上的文件夹遮挡，甚至冲上去还手。  
　　打女人算什么玩意儿？  
　　可她忘了凌玲有176，又锻炼得当，自己却瘦巴巴的不到一米六。吴书来用力一推，她就没站稳，整个人朝后摔去。  
　　“璎珞！”  
　　她落入了一个温暖的怀抱，其实弘历过来的时候已经来不及了，只能和她一起倒地。魏璎珞没搞懂他为什么非要冲过来，只是摔个跤而已，不用那么紧张吧？  
　　直到她爬起来才看见，刚刚摔倒的地方全是碎瓷片。  
　　借着身体的重力，弘历左肘腕一下压在了碎瓷片上。锋利的边缘割透了那层薄衬衫，直入血肉。如果他刚才不过来，这些东西会全部插进自己的背。  
　　海兰察算半个练家子，制服‘歹徒’后很是得意：“所长，这种人用不着喊安保，我和李玉……您怎么了？”  
　　“120……不用120，去叫出租，叫出租！”  
　　魏璎珞最后三个字差点破了音，她颤抖着扶他起身，但临走前也没忘记绕回角落，将藏在书架后的相机取出来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　海兰察帮忙把新衬衫买来的时候，所长的左臂已经被包成了木乃伊，还在恨铁不成钢的教训人。幸好急诊厅这个时间没病号，不然肯定会扰民。他不敢跟暴走状态的所长多说话，只能把衣服塞给魏姐。  
　　“你往上冲什么冲，当自己拍电视剧？以后这种蠢事少做！再碰上这种情况，别过去又抓又砸的，赶紧离远点，要么喊安保要么报警，记住了吗？”  
　　扎着高马尾的小丫头耷拉着脑袋，默默卷着怀里衬衫不吱声。弘历得不到回应，以为她又没听进去，干脆猛的推起额头：“我问你话呢......”  
　　与他对视的那双眸子发红，还有点泪光。  
　　魏璎珞匆忙用手背揉揉眼睛，开始着手为他换衬衫，总不能让所长穿着洇透了血的衬衫回事务所。  
　　“幸亏没伤着背，不然这个贴身背心处理起来太麻烦了。”她没话找话，小心翼翼将衣物套上伤臂，可还是压到了伤口，弘历实在没忍住嘶了一声。  
　　“......很疼？”  
　　他低头看向为自己系扣子的小人，用另一只手顺了顺梳起的辫子：“没事，一点点。”  
　　“一点点？我还喜茶呢。”  
　　 可能是气氛太沉重，她突然冒出来这句废话。老男人虽然不清楚笑点在哪儿，但见她有些笑意，便也跟着弯起唇角。  
　　魏璎珞上学时看过不少言情小说，书里描写男主角的笑容，常常是“整个天空都跟着明媚了”。但廖先生这一笑反而不太美好，因为他眼角已经有了小褶子，平时不明显，笑起来就一览无余。  
　　幸好她还很年轻，多和她相处，没准就能少点皱纹。  
　　胸膛靠上了一颗小脑袋，弘历心头微颤，这是魏璎珞第一次主动抱他。  
　　公共场所这么腻歪的确不好，可急诊厅里除了凌玲没别人，那女人又不是头回撞见他俩卿卿我我，再者说她也忙着额头痛，没空看别的。  
　　弘历感受着她的温度，心满意足的安慰着：“真的不疼。”  
　　“玲玲！玲玲！”  
　　还没得片刻安宁，就有男人大呼小叫的冲进门。魏璎珞从弘历怀里探出头，一眼就认出了那位照片上的演员。  
　　果然真人更帅一些……本想过去问他怎么敢出现，毕竟万一被抓现行又多个铁证。但转念一想，那些照片已经足够定性，他现在做什么已经无足轻重了。  
　　除了刚才喊的那两声急了些，小演员一直很温柔。声音低到几乎听不清他在说什么，只看见人家一会儿摸凌玲额头伤处，一会儿捏捏肩膀，满腔关切都快溢出来。真是别人家的男朋友，对比刚才弘历那通吼，她简直觉得自己在被家暴。  
　　……家暴？  
　　“看看人家看看你，伤成这样了还吼。”魏璎珞直起身去拿相机，顺便揶揄他，“三十多岁的人了，跟小孩儿似的。”  
　　“如果今天伤的是你，只怕会吼更凶。”弘历依然声如洪钟，成功引起了另一边的主意。  
　　胡长谦表情有些尴尬，他知道自己的身份很敏感，也知道两人的关系给离婚带来不少麻烦：“廖先生，实在不好意思，给你们添乱了......啊对了，您上次说的那个事没什么问题，我下周一就能......”  
　　“什么事？”  
　　低头翻看相机的魏璎珞抬起头，看向进行地下交易的特工们。  
　　“没什么。”弘历朝他使眼色，“我们回头私聊。”  
　　“你有什么瞒着我的？又去偷偷拿证据吗。”魏璎珞重新把注意力集中在刚刚的录像上，她万万没想到这个相机居然是坏的，根本录不进声音，而且只没头没尾的录了不到半小时。  
　　弘历见她研究的入神，便揽了她的腰凑过去看，结果正好看到吴书来踢桌子打人那段。他顿时黑了脸，一把拧在她腰间：“魏璎珞，别告诉我你是故意的。”  
　　“没有！我怎么敢！”  
　　“还有你不敢的事？”  
　　上次嚷嚷着上法庭，结果把关键证据用在了控制舆论，他可不觉得魏璎珞有什么忌惮。如果是她和凌玲商量好的，故意激怒对方再录像，等打到法官面前证明有家暴倾向……  
　　“你别总一惊一乍的，成天觉得我要把事务所掀翻，怀疑我耍小花招。”可能是顾及他手臂有伤，魏璎珞没有像往常那样喊着解释，而是靠着他肩膀，声音轻轻。  
　　“你教的我都记住了，不会不择手段。”  
　　他教的她都记住了， 这话听得人很是受用。弘历低低嗯了一声，他总把她当孩子，怕她为达目的不顾一切，走上弯路。  
　　或许应该多给她一些信任，而不是满腹怀疑。  
　　他刚想奖励听话的人香吻一枚，就听见她自言自语：“不过因祸得福，挺好。”  
　　不主动做这种事，可不代表证据送上门来不用。弘历有些头痛：“如果他们不打起来，你怎么办？”  
　　“给法官送礼。”  
　　“......”  
　　老男人手劲儿大的吓人，魏璎珞感觉自己的脸蛋快被捏爆了，连忙求饶：“老师别掐！我开玩笑的！”  
　　“再仔细想想，有什么地方被遗漏了？”  
　　又要考她，每次能很简单解决的事，弘历非要搞出一堆假设，让她想办法处理，美其名曰培养应变能力。她翻翻白眼，不想回答：“你最近不是很忙吗，还有时间看这个。”  
　　上次见到他整理的档案盒，里面装的好像是杀人犯的材料，而且是不止杀了一个的那种……  
　　“那个案子基本板上钉钉了，要准备的东西不是特别多，主要是被告人不好交流......我问你什么地方漏了，别转移话题，快想。”  
　　魏律师被人牢牢锁在肘弯中，闻着刺鼻的药水味，哭丧着脸思考起对策来。  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　“......姐。”  
　　“你那儿是半夜吧，怎么这个时候联系？”  
　　自小养成的习惯，姐弟俩说话都轻声细语。傅恒稍作沉默，用力将面前一小块半掉的墙皮抠下来：  
　　“璎珞有男朋友了。”  
　　手机另一头明显没听出话里的酸涩，声音没变化，好像还在吧唧吧唧嚼着什么：“我知道，我看见廖弘历朋友圈了。”  
　　一边吃东西一边说话，换做在家里肯定会被教育，不过他现在没心思管这些：“听你语气好像还挺开心的。”  
　　“你和璎珞不合适，我和姓廖的也不合适，但他俩应该挺有意思......”  
　　姓廖的？真是在外面久了，说话也随随便便，这三个字让爸妈听了非得斥责没礼貌不可......他本想寻求安慰，但姐姐明显没有站在他这边的意思。  
　　“你是我亲姐吗？”  
　　“这种事能做好算锦上添花，做不好就不要纠结，否则很容易把自己绕进去。”傅容音又咬了一大口塔可，大块黑椒牛肉和蔬菜填满味蕾的感受简直太满足，加上浓郁的莎莎酱更美好，美好到懒得和傅恒多说半个字。  
　　说实在的，她清楚弟弟秉性，死脑筋一根轴，就算劝说恐怕也没什么用，得让他自己想明白。  
　　她艰难的把满嘴食物咽下去：“不过话说回来，你们法医室那位应该不会再难为璎珞了吧。”  
　　狗血的链条单向追逐，同事奚尔晴经常暗搓搓的搞小动作，比如和圈内好友不经意间散播点什么，潜规则勾引上司吊养备胎之类的。  
　　后来华天事务所所长亲自发来了诽谤罪律师函，虽然没有法律效力，但奚尔晴还是乖乖闭了嘴，她怕下一次收到的是法院传票。  
　　傅恒几乎是下意识答道：“之前也没为难到点子上，廖哥在那儿，她不敢。”  
　　听完对面不假思索的回答，傅容音轻轻叹气，犹豫了好一会儿，才决定说实话。  
　　“你看，你自己也明白的。”  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「淳雪她们最近很忙，好像正在调查一起化工走私案，所以暂时没太大精力。」  
　　「不过你放心啊，我们不会放弃的。[/可爱]」  
　　  
　　「谢谢」  
　　  
　　魏璎珞发完这条消息，将手机扔到了一边。她忙着将凌玲和弘历的伤情报告整理成文，顺带把吴书来之前的暴力倾向行为罗列清单。  
　　下周开庭，她是不指望凌玲能拿到对家出轨的证据了，只能在家暴方面大做文章。这种事有一次就会有第二次，而且凌玲的确挨过他巴掌——她可不介意多在这几巴掌上加点料。  
　　夜幕降临，雨点砸玻璃的声音越来越大，她被吵的难受，干脆塞了耳机听钢琴曲。  
　　“两人多年不育，由于女方经济实力过于强势，男方积攒的不满日益加深，但在身体层面，女性天生处于弱势地位……”  
　　她沉浸在文稿中，根本没注意到慢慢靠近的人。弘历轻手轻脚的来到她身后，猛的将转椅往后一拉——  
　　他收获了意料之中的惊呼，也得到额外一记肘击。  
　　“你不是三十二岁，你是三岁！”魏璎珞气鼓鼓的摘下耳机线，想回到桌前坐下，却被人抱住了腰。  
　　弘历用鼻尖蹭蹭她耳后：“紧张吗。”  
　　作为这个案子的助理，哪怕有当事人授权，他在法庭上也不能说太多话。魏璎珞之前虽然常常和他上法庭，但也是坐在那一动不动，忙着熟悉流程，这次才是她头一回直面对家。  
　　本人却不以为然，转过身来正对着他：“放心吧，万事俱备。”  
　　再十拿九稳的案子也有概率一说，突发情况数不胜数，哪儿来的万事俱备？弘历拍拍她脑门儿：“随你。雨太大了，我送你回去。”  
　　刚刚八点过，不算太晚，但他仍然不放心小丫头一个人走夜路。魏璎珞却摇头，指指桌上的文件：“要加班。”  
　　“加班是因为效率低，你还是好好想想怎么在工作的时候不分神吧。”弘历刮了下她鼻梁，“今天所长大发慈悲，准你偷个懒。”  
　　“大发慈悲？是良心发现了吧。只有你们这种无良老板才会觉得加班是效率低，事情太多了根本做不完好吗......再说你自己也没少加，就算效率低也是跟你学的。”  
　　他说一句，她顶十句，弘历起了玩心，捏住那张小脸威胁：“再顶嘴辞退你！”  
　　“现在是法治社会人权社会，用不着你辞，不想待了我自己会打报告，而且外面多的是事务所要我，不然你试试呗。”魏璎珞自然而然的把双臂搭在他肩上，故意扬起下巴挑衅。  
　　果然不出所料，她脸颊边吧嗒一响：“闭嘴吧。”  
　　“老师是舍不得我了？”  
　　她踮起脚尖凑上来，明显带着几分得意和显摆，弘历不喜欢处于下风，想证明主动权掌握在自己手中。  
　　证明的方法可能简单粗暴了点，但很有用。给嘴巴找点事做，就不会闲得一直讲话了。魏璎珞这方面的技术只能算才入门，离上岗实习还差得远，自然被欺负的招架不住。  
　　其实也是怕碰着他胳膊上的伤，不敢做太多反抗。  
　　弘历不再满足于单纯的亲吻，唇一路向下贴去，最终埋在修长的脖颈间轻咬。她喷香水总爱洒在颈后，荔枝和小菖兰的清甜很适合她，只是闻久了……就很想吃。  
　　颈间酥酥麻麻，偶尔传来轻微的刺痛，但她现在更在意下面。  
　　好像有什么东西......硌着她。  
　　她又不是小孩，自然不可能当成裤腰带一类的。  
　　现在还算不得深秋，天气虽然有些湿冷，好在也不至于裹太厚。她只穿了灯芯绒的单裤，也不知道是不是心理作用，隔着两层——严格意义上应该是四层布料，似乎能感受到那个地方有一点点温度......  
　　脸颊猛的烧了起来，原本搭在他双肩的手臂下意识发力，将与自己耳鬓厮磨的人推直了身子。  
　　上身一直，下面也跟着一动。魏璎珞被硌的发懵，紧紧抓着他黑色衬衫的肩线，只觉得脑子短路，平时停不下来的嘴竟然张不开，嗫嚅半天也没组织好语言。  
　　真是莫名其妙，他摸了摸那张小脸蛋，指尖触及的地方有些发烫。他察觉到不对劲，但魏璎珞背对着台灯，逆光处看不清神色。  
　　“我......我要收拾东西。”她费力的挪动身子，总算把自己从压制下解脱出来。两人贴的太紧，刚才每挪一点儿都觉得十分别扭。  
　　男人终于反应过来到底发生了什么，可身体问题不在他管控范围内，更何况他动作向来比脑子快。  
　　气氛有些小小的尴尬，他只好踱步到窗边平复心情。  
　　魏璎珞胡乱收拾着挎包，把该装的不该装的一股脑儿塞进去。她大概能猜到再这样发展下去会发生什么......勉强也算考察项目之一吧？  
　　窗外楼群灯火通明，连绵不绝的车流切换着近光远光，他颀长的身影映在这片繁闹中，沉稳而挺拔。只悄悄偏头望了一眼，那颗飘悬已久的心便安定下来。  
　　她第一次觉得，可以将这颗心交给除自己以外的人。  
　　弘历站在巨大的落地窗前，注视着滂沱雨幕下的城市。雨水打在玻璃上，汇聚后又无力的流走。事务所里黑黝黝的，只有魏璎珞桌前的台灯微微亮着，投下小片光明。  
　　那是他心里的光，魏璎珞是他的小太阳。  
　　


End file.
